big_muskfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh10
Who is JoshuaTen? Joshua or Josh10 as he is more frequently known, is a retarded 16 year old (In reality he is 12 years old) he tries to capture the personality of lavos10, but fails miserably to do so. But theres one thing he is good at, and thats blowing the fuck out of BigMusk. He carries the stream along with Jigalojey and KappaTheBruh, who all bully BigMusk in his own Discord, even tho his proud white knight Liam Nero still defends him, we continue winning battles by being superior in terms of intelligence than Big Musk. Josh10 is one of the leading members of the BDSM and his own revolutionary movement "THE JOSH10 REVOLUTION". He also has a faggot friend called Chan, he asks him to play PUBG but Josh would rather play 20 hours with BigMusk rather than playing 15 minutes with that faggot Chan. Josh10's Inspiring Story of Rising Up through the Vanilla WoW Community Josh10 is a true embodiment of our inner 12 year old. He fits all the characteristics that a 12 year old has. Once upon a time Josh, an absolute gay retard who didn't have a level 60 in a PServer. This little fresh cuck started on Northdale, he rose up through the ranks and ended up joining this guild was lead by Soymugsy, some gay faggot who bleaches his hair, probably has a tiny asian penis nothing close to the Reverends Anaconda. This moment changed his whole life, and gave him a bright future ahead in streaming, providing content, providing what BigMusk can't. He quickly rose up through the ranks and was a good friend of Soymugsy. He had many friends in DOGZ like the late but great 77Jake, Dallas (Do0mDuckie), Clay, and many more. He seemed like he had a bright future in the guild by being Top mage even tho Soymugsy got all the gear reserved. But one day everything changed when Boyd from Northdale/Vendrell From Northdale/Alexensual joined. One day raided BWL, Josh10 dared to challenge Soymugsy's rule of NO STREAMING COMMS and his reasoning behind that rule was "ITS SUPER SHITTY DUDE" anyways the Daredevil Josh10 the man who fears nothing, streamed comms, he quickly reached 150 viewers, his stream chat was filled with EU retards who only watched DOGZ fail. Then Soymugsy caught up and finally GKicked him, Josh10's entire life changed that day, he ninja pulled vael, and kept shitting on Soymugsy for gkicking him, Vendrell and Josh10 both tired of soymugsy doing nothing about some reverend rape victim named Final Frash, they finally ROSE UP LIKE GAMERS AND GAPED SOYMUGSY. After that day, he got a 24 hour ban and everyone in hated Vendrell and Josh10. During that day we had a famous line that described josh10 perfectly "I mean being toxic to get attention is pretty cringe but w/e youre like a random who gets to be cool for 10 mins. gratz" this line was from a Soymugsy whisper. So then you are asking what happened to Josh10 after the ban? He continues to play on that shitty Xiao infested server, but he has gone through sunwell recently and didn't like the scripting, he is currently leveling a mage on the alliance side of Xiaodale, peacefully in the . Josh10 is currently aboard the hype train of Netherwing. He continues to shit on Soymugsy, and cause chaos on many discords like the BigMusk discord where he is currently leading a revolution against a Jew Fascist.